The Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict
The Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict is the role-playing representation of the events during The Bird and The Beast ('BnB') in-game world event. The two main participants and the factions are Armadyl and Bandos. Faction Armadyl's Forces Armadylean forces are composed of followers and supporters who believe that Armadyl should come out the winner. They have divine seekers and trained fighters as body guards, a golem, a self-constructed machine to help attack or defend convoys. Participants in this faction: Groups: *The Kingdom of Anglia *The Armadylean Guard *The Anti-Bandosian Pact Individuals: *Alexander Aerendyl *Weiss Azazel *Justice Icriulis *Krae'heyl *Faramel Hyar *Aravel Hlearae *Freya *Altekkyr Le'viel *Comrade Skyflock *Emyris Bayne *Carl Orten Bandos' Forces Bandosian forces are composed of followers and supporters who believe that Bandos should come out the winner. They have divine seekers and trained fighters as body guards, a golem, a self-constructed machine to help attack or defend convoys. Participants in this faction: Groups: *The Chosen Battalion *The Chosen of Jiggig *Kobalos' Army *Bandosian Bastard Squad Individuals: *Nolfavrell Reliquia *Alindu-Dagam Foehammer Defenders of Gielinor They are composed of the united forces who have banded together to defend their cities and towns from the two gods. They are a mix of those who are either knights or guards of the threatened cities, or supporters who believe their god should have their war away from the cities. Some of the Godless have also volunteered to help them. Participants in this faction: Groups: *The White Knights *the Kingdom of Anglia *The 6th Temple Knights Company (Steel Icyene) *The Godless Faction Individuals: *None recorded Sliske's Followers At the immediate moment, Sliske does not employ any active troops in this conflict. However, those affiliated with Sliske occasionally underhandedly trick Godless troops to ambush one side or the other, and offer golems part to the two warring faction. Participants in this faction: Groups: *Presently none. Individuals: *Rilak Sigva *Kaboto's Bane The Godless The Godless have taken a more direct role in the second major battle of the Sixth Age between Armadyl and Bandos. Members of the Godless ambush caravans belonging to the stronger of the two factions in order to prevent one side or the other from gaining a stronghold in the region. At times, they also offer a temporary truce to the combatants. They also aid the Defenders of Gielinor to keep the gods from gaining control over a city or town. Participants in this faction: Groups: *Lothar aus Ronasil and his company Individuals: *Aaron Lansing Tuska's Followers A small and curious, yet ferocious faction, the Tuskan forces are made up of numerous beings formerly in the service of Bandos and other Gods who have seen the power of the Airut and wish to thrive in Tuska's glory. They bear no leader and will work as a group to cause chaos for their porcine Goddess. Participants in this faction: Groups: *An unnamed Tuskan warband Individuals: *None currently Zamorakian Faction A small, dedicated faction, made up largely of ambushers. Largely made up peasants armed with nothing but rocks and pitch forks, who harry convoys and deny other factions of resources. Largely disorganised, except for the professional element of the Kinshra. They serve to disrupt, rather than to win, to regain some honour and wipe the smug look from Saradominist faces after the Battle of Lumbridge. Participants in this faction: Groups: *The Kinshra Knights Individuals: *"The Baron" - Leader of the Kinshra. Battles/Activities The Battle of Gunnarsgrunn As the fight for divine energy continued, the forces of Armadyl turned their gaze upon the forests of Misthalin. West of Edgeville, a concentration of divine energy built, enough to give the Bandosians or the Armadyleans a fair boost. Both armies marched to this point, to fight it out on behalf of their God. The fighting opened with a group of Bandosians fighting the White Knights (under Commander Sir Bool Cowbra) and Anglian forces (under King Corvus) that had been ordered by Commander Alexander Aerendyl to secure the energy source on the hill. Soon the Godless jumped in to ambush both sides, which lead to the White Knights fighting on all fronts and leaving them pinned down. Bandosian infilitrators surrounded and assaulted Gunnarsgrunn itself, where some energy was found and taken by a black garbed occultist of presumed Kinshra origin. The conflict in the forest was brutal, and the Godless were seemingly to be tied with the White Knights, however as the Armadyleans overcame the Bandosians in the village, they managed to force back Bandos' forces and the Godless soon also vanished after a arival of some unknown ambushers. The Armadyleans held the hill until the unknown ambushers, who were the known as Worshippers of the Dragonkin ambushed it, with the remainder of the White Knights retreating. With the Armadylean forces diminished and fatigued, Commander Aerendyl conceded the battle and agreed to surrender, on grounds that the Worshippers not attack their wounded and innocent. The field hospital in the Gunnarsgrunn Longhall was evacuated to Varrock Square, with the Armadylean forces soon also retreating there. The Battle of Gunnarsgrunn was thus concluded with a Worshipper victory. In the aftermath of the battle, Medea (A Worshipper Epimethean) attempted to assassinate Commander Aerendyl through gifting an agitated black salamander delivered by a healer. However, the Salamander did little more than wound Alexander's pride as said healer helped him recover from the burns to his hand. Convoys Rampage The two factions, that of Armadyl and that of Bandos, had prepared for an exception mission - a huge cache of divine energy was being released by the world just north of Draynor. Upon hearing reports, both factions sent large detachments from camps to the site. The two convoys marched from their respective camps, all but overburdened with diviners and bodyguards, ready for the inevitable conflict with the opposition. As well as these, the Godless moved out to prepare an ambush for both factions, aiming to take them be surprise and stop them from collecting the energy. Unawares to any faction, the Kinshra Knights had decided to make an appearence this time, to stop the Armadyleans and their Saradominist allies from collecting the divine energy. The Godless ambushed the Armadylean faction north east of Draynor, and as the convoy halted to combat this threat, the Kinshra unleashed unholy fury into their rear. The Armadyleans suffered a brutal ambush, most of their combatants fleeing as the combined Godless and Kinshra efforts ploughed through their ranks. A second detachment of Godless ambushed the Bandosian convoy but they were too late to stop it reaching the site, they were already collecting the energy. The Godless, with the unarranged aid of the Kinshra, were able to defeat the two factions. The Armadylean convoy was swiftly beaten and crushed, forcing their remaining forces to retreat in disarray. The Bandosians succeeded in collecting the energy, but they did not make it back to their camp. The battle resulted in a Godless victory. This is perhaps only due to the interference from '''the Kinshra Knights '''and their victory over the White Knight contingent, as it was unclear whether the Godless were stronger than the Armadyleans or not until the Kinshra entered the frey. After the battle, the Godless went on to collect some divine energy, in order to continue research on its properties and uses. The Depths of War After their shocking defeat at the hands of godless ambushers, tensions were high between both factions. The bandosians grew desperate, looking for a chance to gain any tactical advantage they could over armadylian forces. Finally stumbling upon the dwarvern tunnels leading into Falador, these tunnels however, were known to the defenders of justice as well. Armadylian forces had rallied around the inner breach located within the falls of falador, eager to defend these tunnels until they could secure them in the name of justice. A large attacking force has been spotted moving from the bandosian war tower by avantese sentries, it's path crossing far too close to the dwarvern mining camp for the forces of armadyl to think it sheer coincidence. Armadylian forces have begun to rally around the breach, aiming to secure this passageway and ultimately, the safety of falador from the bandosian hordes. With a clattering of steel and a chant of war cries, both factions move towards each other through the depths of the mining camp, Isolated and on uncommon ground, the expansive depths of these mountains setting the stage for one of this wars bloodiest conflicts. Gallery Armadyl on his tower.png|Armadyl atop his tower. Armadyl forces.png|Armadyl's Forces. Arma.png|Weiss Azazel clad in her hard earned Armadylean armor. Bandos1.png|Bandos and the Scarecrow atop their tower. The Godless for next event..png|The Godless Forces. Category:Wars Category:Event Category:Asgarnia Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Article stubs Category:In-Character History Category:Misthalin Category:Bandosian Category:Armadylean Category:The Godless Faction Category:Godless Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:The Chosen Battalion Category:The Kingdom of Anglia Category:Sliskean Category:Battles Category:Dragonkin Worshippers